


Cherry

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Charlotte!Reader, F/M, Wedding Planning, kid has no idea what's going on, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “Such a temper, Red. I think that rather spoils the taste. You’d best get yourself under control before the wedding.”





	Cherry

Persospero and Katakuri lifted their heads as you burst dramatically through the double doors and into the hall. A man, bruised and bloodied, sat chained in sea stone between them. His chest heaved with exertion and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, almost identical in colour to the shocking red of his hair. You gave the bound man a disapproving glare before turning to the other men in the room.

“Dear brothers, you don’t need to trouble yourself with this wretch. He’s my responsibility.”

Katakuri frowned. “Like it was your responsibility to ensure exactly this never happens?”

The corner of your mouth twitched in annoyance before spreading into a sickeningly sweet smile. “We all make mistakes, dear brother. Let me fix mine.”

“Mama won’t be pleased—”

“Mama,” you cut him off, “will surely forgive me when I bring her the intruder’s head on a cake platter.”

Your brothers exchanged a look of reluctance.

“You have an hour to clean up your mess, little sister. After that, we will no longer protect you.”

“Thanks, big brothers~” you sang as you watched them leave, shutting the doors tightly behind them.

There was silence in their wake, just you and the laboured breaths of the man chained behind you. You let him catch his breath and then turned, putting on the sweetest smile you could muster.

“Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid.” You took a step toward with each word. “Should I be honoured to receive a visit from such an infamous rookie?” You cocked your head to the side. “Or disappointed that he wasn’t as impressive as the stories led me to believe?”

“I’ve got something impressive for you, girl.” He grinned through the blood still trickling steadily from his mouth. “Why don’t you come a little closer and I’ll show you.”

Your lips tightened but the smile never fell from your face. “How uncouth. First you try to break into _my_ library, then you have the audacity to mouth off to me?”

“What can I say, doll,” he drawled, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Your eye twitched at the mess. “I _am_ a pirate.”

“That’s right.” You began to pace around him in a circle like a predator circling its prey, forcing him to crane his neck to keep his eyes on you. “And what could a pirate possibly want with a pastry recipe? You must have one hell of a sweet tooth.”

“Please, everyone knows it’s not just recipes you keep in that library of yours.”

“Ah, so it’s information you’re after? You could have just asked.”

He snorted. “Would you have told me if I did?”

“Depends on how you asked. And what you’d be willing to give in return.”

He bristled in his seat, muscled and mechanical arms straining against his restraints. “What do you want?” he asked cautiously.

“You first, Red.”

“…they say Kaido can’t be killed…”

A peal of laughter rang out in the empty hall. “ _You_ want to take down _Kaido_? Oh, you’re too cute~”

“Do you know how to kill him or not?” he snapped.

“I may have an inkling.”

“Then let’s hear it.”

“Oh no, first you had to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Maroon eyes looked up at you coldly. “What do you want?”

“A taste~”

You stepped forward, propping your foot on the chair between his thighs so you could lean in close to his face. You took hold of his hair in one hand and tugged until he obliged you, tilting his head to meet your gaze

“Mmm, I bet you taste like strawberries,” you cooed, dragging a thumb across his bottom lip until the lipstick smeared. “Or maybe cherries.”

“Wanna find out?” he snarled. “Why don’t you _bite me_.”

You clicked your tongue, releasing him none too gently. “Such a temper, Red. I think that rather spoils the taste. You’d best get yourself under control before the wedding.”

“Wait, wedding?”

“We’re getting married, silly.”

If it were possible for Kid to get any paler, he turned sheet-white. “Nuh-uh. I don’t do weddings, doll.”

You pouted. “But you’d look so dashing in a tux.”

“The hell I’d marry _you_!”

“You don’t have much choice, I’m afraid. If you want the full backing of Mama’s crew when you take on Kaido—and let me make this clear, you don’t stand a _chance_ without us—you’d best be ready to take a stroll down the aisle.”

“What about you?”

“What about me, Red?”

“Do _you_ have a choice in the matter?”

You turned away to hide the pained look on your face. “I’ll admit, this is all happening a little sooner than I imagined…” When you turned back, your cherry red lips were pulled into a smile once more. “But as far as husbands go…” You shrugged. “Not bad.”

Kid snorted. “Not _bad_? Oh, sweetheart, I’ll be the best you ever had.”

“That’s a bold claim,” you chuckled, placing your hands delicately on the arm rests and leaning in close once more. “You’ll be the only one I ever had—how will I know you’re the best?”

He looked taken aback. “Wait, you—?” Then he smirked. “So that flirting was just all talk, huh? Maybe marriage wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” His maroon eyes flickered down to you lips. “I wonder what _you_ taste like…”

You found yourself blushing and pulling back. “You’ll have to wait until our wedding night to find out,” you huffed.

“And when, pray tell, will that be?”

“Well, we need to make preparations… They’ll need to send out invitations and devise a seating plan and make the wedding cake… oh and I’ll need have a dress made, of cour—”

“Great, well while you’re making preparations, how about I go take down Kaido and I’ll be back in time for the wedding.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “So you can run off and leave me at the altar? I don’t think so, Red.”

He groaned in frustration. “I can’t just sit here while you fawn over frilly dresses, I need to take Kaido down _now_.”

“Well then I’ll just have to come with you. I can keep an eye on you and we can spend some quality time together before we become husband and wife.”

“I won’t be babysat, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna to be responsible for you when you get eaten alive out there.”

“You forget, Eustass Kid, that I am the daughter of one of the most powerful pirates to sail the New World. You should be _begging_ me to join you for the sheer prestige alone,” you hissed.

“Forgive me for not falling to me knees,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“All in good time, my dear pirate. I’m coming with you, or you don’t go at all until there’s a ring on this finger.”

He eyed you suspiciously. “You hate it here, don’t you?”

“I—I don’t know what you mean. Don’t change the subject!”

“I can see right through you, sweetheart. You’re so desperate to get away, you’ll do anything. Even marry a rookie like me.”

You clamped your mouth shut and glared at him, refusing to give him anything more. 

“I know I’m right. How about we make a deal? If you help me escape from here, I’ll take you with me. We take down Kaido and then return to knock dear Mom-in-Law of her throne. What do you say?”

“Are you suggesting I commit mutiny, Red?” You voice was barely a whisper. “That I turn again my own family?”

He snorted. “Some family. What would your mother have done if she knew you let an intruder into her kingdom?”

You turned away from him so he could not see the conflict in your eyes. You glanced toward the door. Persospero and Katakuri were no doubt waiting just beyond it, and Katakuri would see an escape before you could even turn the latch. But maybe…

You whirled back around to face Kid. “You have yourself a deal, Red. But there’s only one way for this to work and you know it.”

“Oh, hell no.”

“Oh, Perospero~ Katakuri~ Call Mama! There’s going to be a _wedding!~_ ”


End file.
